


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by misakikinomoto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BAMF Laura Hale, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakikinomoto/pseuds/misakikinomoto
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is drawn into the world of SHIELD in a series of strange happenings and finds himself stuck with a new family that he never wants to leave.
AKA the Agents of SHIELD AU no one asked for
(Rating is only for safety reasons)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. I'm writing another fic without finishing my other ones. I can't help it! And yes. Another Marvel AU. I loved the series so I wrote this a while back and I'm only getting back to it now. Let me know what you think!

**13:15 PM. Rome, Italy.**

“Dammit!” growled the dark figure as he leapt over the balcony. In his hand, he held a small pouch containing alien technology. He wasn’t sure why exactly this man- a billionaire that really shouldn’t have had access to this sort of tech to begin with- had the alien technology, but that wasn’t his business.

His job was to get in, take the tech and leave, depositing it with S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D stood for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. It was a secret espionage, law-enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency that dealt with extra-terrestrial and supernatural threats, as well as very human threats from terrorist organizations.

From his experience, no human could ever be trusted with alien tech, because the power that often came along with it tended to corrupt. He had seen it happen far too many times.

“Agent Hale,” said a voice in his ear piece. “Your getaway vehicle is parked in an alley two feet from you. Take a right.”

Hale did as told and saw the dark sedan parked there.

“Subtle,” he murmured to himself, before hopping in and starting the car, just as the goons he had been running from arrive. The four men were left coughing as the car sped away, leaving a huge cloud of dust behind it.

Once he was safely driving away from the area, Hale allowed himself to breathe.

“Good job, Agent Hale,” said the calm voice of the Agent on the other side. “I am sending the coordinates to the base you are requested to park at for takeoff.”

Hale hummed in agreement, waited for the ping that signalled the incoming message and then started to move towards the coordinates offered.

* * *

**18:00 PM. S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, New York City.**

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Hale. “They told me you were dead!”

“I was!” said the dark haired lady in front of him. “And now I’m alive!”

Hale wasn’t impressed, glaring at the older lady in front of him. “Laura…” he growled.

The man near them cleared his throat.

“Sorry,” he snapped. “ _ Agent Hale _ .”

Laura grinned easily and pulled the Hale into a hug, the first hug they had had for the past 6-7 months since Laura’s death.

“How?” asked Hale, with a sigh.

“In all honesty, Derek, I have no idea. One minute I was dead, the next I was in fucking Tahiti.”

The man near them cleared his throat again.

“Have a cough drop, Argent. Stop trying to ruin my reunion with my little brother.”

Argent sighed a weary sigh that sounded like he was used to this treatment.

“Welcome to Level 7, Agent Hale. You’ve got a new mission,” Argent said, calmly.

“Aw,” said Laura, pouting a little. “You make it sound so boring!”

If anyone else had seen the three of them and had not known who they were, it would strike them as odd that Derek did not hug Laura tightly when he discovered that she was alive. However, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D knew that the Hale siblings were not very close. Shortly after the death of their family, they had joined S.H.I.E.L.D and had been separated. It wasn’t that they didn’t care about each other- they were the only family they had left- but they simply were not comfortable enough in each other’s spaces to show that affection physically.

Chris Argent was another story altogether. Everyone knew who he was and all about his family, who were notoriously the biggest HYDRA operatives in the world. The Argent family was known for being HYDRA loyalists- everyone except Chris, who had divorced his wife shortly after the birth of their daughter and fled to America to raise her in a more peaceful environment. However, that was not meant to be, with S.H.I.E.L.D recruiting him shortly after his daughter was old enough to be sent to boarding school. Now, he was known to be one of the most lethal and quickest agents in S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I’m assembling a team of agents,” said Laura, brightly. “You’re the first one!”

Derek glowered at her.

“I’m not a team player,” Derek said. “And what about Agent Argent?”

“I’m just the pilot of a very fancy bus,” said Chris, shrugging at the strange look that got him from Derek.

“You’ll just have to deal,” said Laura, brightly. “Martin and Parrish will meet us there!”

Derek grumbled under his breath.

“Your file is incredibly amusing, Der. I mean, they have just essays on your issues with humanity in here.”

“Another reason not to put me on this team. If it’s an assassination, I can do it. Hunting people down, I’m your guy. Playing nice guy with a bunch of kids? That’s not my scene.”

“Don’t let Martin hear you say that,” said Chris, who was leafing through Derek’s file.

Derek just glared at him.

“It’s like you think that you have a choice here!” said Laura with that grin that Derek had grown to hate over the years. “Really, that’s just adorable.”

“If it helps,” said Chris, getting up so that he and Laura could leave. “Our first mission is to hunt down the person that Rising Tide just exposed.”

And just like that, they knew Derek was in.

* * *

**8:00 AM. New York City, New York.**

It was a busy day in New York City. Stiles Stilinski was seated at a bus stop, watching the people pass by, when something suddenly caught his eye. A dark skinned man walked past him, newspaper in hand, looking like the whole world was against him. He waited for the man to walk past him before following him from a safe distance.

The man evidently had not even noticed Stiles and entered a small café, looking sad and stressed out. Stiles waited till he was seated and had ordered his coffee before ambling over and taking a seat.

“Pretend you’re talking to me,” Stiles said, glancing around.

The man looked at Stiles liked he was a little crazy.

“We kind of are,” he said.

Stiles paused for a moment, awkwardly staring at him.

“Good!” Stiles said, finally. “You never know who’s listening.”

The man didn’t say anything.

“I’m Stiles,” said Stiles, extending his hand with a grin. “And you’re the Hooded Hero.”

The man looked like he was ready to bolt.

“Hey, no! Don’t go anywhere! I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re just…so fascinating. Though you totally need to change your name. I mean, seriously? The Hooded Hero? You could totally do better than that.”

Stiles’ rambling seemed to calm the man down a little.

“What do you mean?” he asked, frowning.

“I mean, you’re totally not able to find a job, right?” Stiles said, pointing down at the newspaper that was filled with circles and X’s. “That’s probably because someone with extraordinary powers like you can’t really be normal, you know? I mean, you’re totally starting an origin story here.”

The man looked slightly flattered and a warm smile formed on his face. “I just want to do good by my boy. I’m all he has, you know?”

Stiles’ smile faltered a little. “No, not really.”

The man immediately backtracked. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I just…”

“You weren’t to know,” said Stiles, smile back in place. “But you’ve got to be careful, man. I mean, they’ll totally be on the lookout for you right now.”

“They?” he said, looking confused.

“You know, SHIELD? They hunt down people with powers, lock them up? Big, scary men and women in black suits that stalk you? The Big Brother, so to speak? They’re the reason the entire Battle of New York was hidden, man. Overnight, they destroyed any possible evidence of it happening.”

The man looked a little shaken by that.

“But don’t worry. You’re gonna do great things, just stay out of their way,” said Stiles, but it seemed like the man didn’t hear a word he said, standing up and leaving in a hurry instead.

Stiles smirked to himself, and looked down at the driver’s license in his hand.

“Hello, Vernon Boyd.”

* * *

**10:00 AM. S.H.I.E.L.D Aircraft Storage Unit, Location Unknown.**

Derek made his way towards the warehouse that he had been told to come to.

“Ah, Derek!” said Laura, making him jump in surprise because he hadn’t seen her. “There you are! Let me introduce you to the team!”

Derek growled under his breath, but Laura, with all the finesse of an older sister, ignored him. Instead, she dragged him inside, pulling him into the warehouse to see a gigantic plane.

“This is the Bus.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Derek, muttering it to himself.

“This is going to be our home for a while,” Laura continued as if she couldn’t hear him.

The Camaro was parked on the ramp and Derek stopped for a moment.

“You still have her?” Derek asked, softly, and Laura just smiled sadly at him. It was the only thing they had left of their parents- a single fancy car.

“I see the two of you have finally arrived,” said a slightly snooty voice. In front of the two cars was a redhead in a lab coat, disapproval written all over her face. “I would like you to know that I do not like this at all.”

“Noted,” said two voices- one from Laura herself and one from the tall, muscular man that appeared. The man was also wearing a labcoat, and looks frustrated and amused that the same time.

“Agent Hale and Agent Hale. Nice to meet you,” he said. “I’m Parrish and this is Lydia Martin.”

“Lydia’s a bit…” started Laura, pausing as if she was trying to figure out how to describe her.

“I’m smart and I’m calling you out for starting a suicide mission right from the beginning. I’m not petty enough to say ‘I told you so’ when we’re dying, so I’m gonna do it now,” snapped Lydia, making Derek raise an eyebrow.

“Brilliant team, Laura,” he drawled, getting a glare from her. “Really, I can see it working.”

“Shut up, Derek,” she snapped, making him smirk to himself.

“Lydia and Parrish are in charge of the lab. They’re our research and development unit.”

Derek nodded at them, but otherwise made no move to interact with them.

“Now what is this about Rising Tide?”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and Laura smirked.

“Let’s start, shall we?”

* * *

_ In a world where you control everything, we have started to see the truth. You hide the truth between the lines of the newspapers we read, within plain sight. But now we know. We know that among us, there exist people with extraordinary power, powers that are beyond our wildest imagination. There are people around us who have the same powers as the people we see as superheroes. We have origin stories happening all around us, but instead of letting us know the truth, you choose to take it away, suppress it, hide it. _

_ You feed us lies. You think that you have won the fight. But this is only the beginning. The truth will come out, with the Rising Tide. _

_ Yesterday, at 7:15 AM, in New York City, another feat of greatness was seen from one of these extraordinary individuals. A hooded hero scaled the walls of a New York City apartment complex that had just blown up and was in flames, to save a young lady, screaming for help. _

_ But, as expected, no one knows how this man came to be, or who he is. _

_ What we witnessed today was simply another act of the extraordinary. The Rising Tide has begun. And we will not be silenced. _

_ How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground? _

_ How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind. _

_ It's everywhere. _

_ You cannot stop The Rising Tide. _

_ You will not find us. _

_ You will never see our faces. _

_ But rest assured we will rise against those who shield us from the truth. And nothing… nothing can stop us in the- _

The van door slammed open to reveal Derek and Laura, and Stiles snapped up from where he was broadcasting his latest episode for the Rising Tide.

“Heyyy,” said Stiles, grinning awkwardly at the two agents, before everything went black.

* * *

**19:00 PM. Interrogation Room, The Bus. Location Unknown.**

“You can’t do this,” Stiles said, as Derek roughly pushed him into a seat. “This is against my rights as a citizen of the United States of America.”

“Sorry for the rough treatment,” said Laura, ignoring Stiles and the glare he was giving her. “Derek here’s got a bit of a...history with your organization. Rising Tide. Very interesting name.”

Stiles snorted.

“Yeah, a name that a kid in high school probably came up with.”

“Look,” said Derek, slamming his hand on the table, grabbing Stiles’ attention, as if he didn’t already have it. “We can do this two ways.”

“Is one of those ways the easy way?” Stiles asked, grinning in a way that he hoped was charming.

“No. What’s your name?”

“Stiles.”

“Your  _ real _ name.”

“You definitely don’t want to know that monstrosity,” Stiles replied cheerfully.

“That’s not important. Right now, our team is at the sight of the blast. Want to tell me what they’ll find?” Laura said.

“How did you know the hooded man was in the building? Did you blow it up to draw him out?” Derek asked, moving closer to Stiles.

“Did you?” drawled Stiles, smirking at the way that Derek growled.

“That's not our style,” said Laura, waving her hand in the air as it to wave off the accusation, as if they hadn’t just kidnapped Stiles.

"S.H.I.E.L.D covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up Centipede. Not our style, it seems,” said Stiles, before taking in the confused look on Laura and Derek’s faces.

“Wait. No way. You guys don’t know what Centipede is. What the hell? Dude, I figured it out with just a super old laptop, and you guys couldn’t figure it out with all your fancy gadgets?” Stiles said, laughing.

“You need to think about your friend. We're not the only ones interested in people with powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him, and the guy after that will want to dissect him. What is Centipede?” said Derek, finally next to Stiles.

“Centipede was just a small time chatter going on on the interweb. Caught my attention, and I traced it back to a computer in that particular building,” said Stiles, smirking as if he was thinking about how he had one upped S.H.I.E.L.D.

“What did you want?” said Derek.

“The truth,” said Stiles with a shrug.

“What do you want?”

“World peace,” said Stiles, with a show of jazzy hands that just pissed Derek off some more. Laura was leaning back in her chair, watching the bantering with growing amusement.

“No, you’re just a hacktivist trying to stir up some trouble. But you’re never around for the aftermath. We have to clean up after you. Secrets exist for a reason, Stiles.”

Stiles stood up angrily.

“Now you listen here,” he snapped. “Just because you’re reasonable,” he said, poking Derek’s chest, “And _ firm _ …”

Stiles shook the distraction off quickly, though Derek was glaring at the offending appendage like he’d like to bite it off.

“Doesn’t mean that you’re not a government drone.”

“Your man is in danger, Stiles,” said Laura finally, staring at him. “Would you really like his death on you?”

With that, she stood up and walked out, with Derek following her (though not without a last glare at Stiles).

Once the door was closed, Laura turned to look at Derek.

“What’s with you and the boy?”

“What? Nothing!” said Derek, glaring at her.

“He getting under your skin?” Laura said, grabbing a small box.

“What! No!”

“Certainly looks like it,” she said, offhandedly, before entering the room again, making it inadvisable to react to that statement.

* * *

**19:05. Top Floor, The Lady Towers, New York City, New York.**

“What exactly do these robots do?” said Chris, sounding slightly skeptical. There were a dozen tiny robots buzzing around the scene.

“They each do different things. One of them smells,” said Parrish, grinning at Chris with a boyish charm that really had no place on a crime scene. “The point is that there will be multiple things that we cannot smell, see, taste, etc. These robots have...super senses, so to speak, and detect anomalies in the areas that they study.”

There was a small pause before Parrish added, “We’ve also included small weapons in them, so in the time of crisis, they can also attack and hunt down opponents.”

“I wonder how the place blew up,” Lydia murmured.

“Figured it out?” asked Parrish, looking at Lydia from his place near a small pile of rubble.

“I got something,” said Lydia, calmly.

“Who’s got it?” asked Parrish, leaping up.

“Bashful,” she said, with a small huff. “I’m never letting you name them again.”

“Aww,” he said, “Come on Lyds, it's cute!”

“It’s a burnt up surveillance camera. It’s the sort that has flash memory though, so we can easily salvage something useful,” said Lydia, picking it up and dropping it in Parrish’s hands.

Parrish and Lydia were rather well known in S.H.I.E.L.D. It was whispered that Lydia had been offered, multiple times, posts that did not allow Parrish to follow and she had rejected them all, only accepting positions that meant that she and Parrish would stick together.

Parrish was incredibly smart himself, and was no stranger to field work, though he seemed to prefer working in the lab more than anything. With his youthful demeanour and his bright boyish smile, it was easy to forget that he had also been trained to kill, just like Derek, Laura and Chris.

No one was quite sure why Parrish- who was one of the rising stars in his time- chose to pursue research and development instead of continuing to do field work. But no one complained because his efficiency on the field seemed to be duplicated in the lab when he worked with Lydia.

That was another mystery no one was really sure of- when Lydia and Parrish met and why they stuck together. Whatever the reason, it mean that the Bus had two of the best minds in the world working in it.

“Snow’s got some chemicals,” sang Lydia, and Parrish grinned looking over the data.

“What is it?” asked Chris. “Explosives?”

“Not of this earth,” said Parrish, frowning. “We’ll have to take it back to the lab.”

In his hands was what looked like a long chain that resembled an insect with multiple legs. The center of the metal exterior was empty, as if there were parts missing. It hung loosely in Parrish’s gloved hands as all three of them stared at it.

* * *

**19:30 PM. Interrogation Room, The Bus. Location Unknown.**

Laura pulled out a small gun from the box, showing it to Stiles.

“Recently, we managed to develop a serum that we like to call a truth serum,” she said, making a huge show of preparing the injection. Derek smirked at the wide eyed, worried look that Stiles now had on his face.

However, that was short lived because Laura turned and shot Derek instead.

“You don’t seem to trust us. Understandable,” said Laura, smiling at the small, awed and impressed look on Stiles’ face. “So I’ll leave him with you. Ask him anything you want.”

With that, she closed the door and took a seat so she could watch the events from outside.

Stiles paused for a moment, just looking at Derek, who sat there, looking grouchy as hell.

“Why do you want the guy?” he asked, finally.

Derek looked surprised for a moment.

“We need to contain him so that he doesn’t hurt anyone and so that no one can hurt him.”

“And keeping him locked up and away from his son doesn’t hurt anyone?” said Stiles, glaring at him.

“It’s for the greater good.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Did you seriously just Grindelwald me?”

Derek couldn’t help the small smirk that comment caused.

“What do you plan on doing, if you contain him?”

“We’ll mainly help him control himself.”

Stiles nodded.

“You won’t kill him?”

“Not unless he tried to kill us,” said Derek.

Stiles nodded and turned to the camera.

“You can come back, Agent.”

Laura entered, looking slightly confused, but covered it up quickly.

“I’ll help you. But I’ll go talk to him, not the Abercrombie & Fitch model here.”

“You just wanna be alone with him.”

“Of course,” said Stiles, with a shrug.

“He’s just one of those groupies that hang out outside Stark towers in cosplay,” Derek snarled at him.

“Knew there wasn’t anything like a truth serum,” said Stiles with a smirk. “Good job trying to stay in character there, man. Also, Stark’s not my type.”

Derek gaped at him.

“Cap totally is though,” said Stiles, his face changing into a slightly love stricken face. “He’s dreamy.”

Derek scoffed.

“He’s not-”

“He totally is,” said Laura, grinning slightly. “Better in person too.”

“Welcome aboard the Bus, Stiles. We look forward to working with you.”

“The Bus?” said Stiles, but Laura had already walked out.

“That’s what I said,” mumbled Derek, following her out.

“Laura, listen. I don’t think it’s a good idea to…”

“That boy is an asset.”

“Hell yes he’s an...wait, what? Asset?”

“We don’t know anything about him,” said Laura, cheerfully. “Do you know how rare that is? He didn’t fall for the truth serum trick. Everyone falls for that.”

Derek had to grumble at that, because he couldn’t say that it wasn’t true.

“And since you two get along so well, you can be in charge of him.”

“What!??”

* * *

**21:00 PM. The Lab, The Bus. Location Unknown.**

“Vernon Boyd, 28 year old construction worker. One son, Ace. For some reason of the other, he’s flipping out,” said Laura, clicking on the remote to show the entire team plus Stiles footage of Boyd beating someone up.

“That’s not the guy I met. All that guy wanted was a break, he was trying to make a better life for his son,” said Stiles. “That’s not who he is, he’s getting desperate.”

“The question is,” said Derek. “Why?”

“We’ve managed to salvage what was on the camera,” said Lydia, calmly. “The audio is unfortunately not available.”

They watched a scene unfold in front of them. A man was fighting with a woman, but they couldn’t figure out what was happening.

“I might have the audio. I was running surveillance on that building. It’s not possible for me to get it because of the background noise, but you guys can probably do it, right?” said Stiles making everyone turn to him.

“Find a sync point and use cross-field validation to find-” Lydia said.

“But I can't scrub for expression patterns,” Parrish mumbled. “When the vit-c is all…”

“Is there a Chrominance subcarrier?” they both asked at the same time.

“Yeah, attached to the back porch,” said Stiles, apparently following the speech pattern of Lydia and Parrish, which made them both pause in surprise.

“We want that audio,” said Lydia.

“Please,” added Parrish, rolling his eyes. “And thank you.”

“I need to get to my van for that, though. Unless you guys can somehow get into my van, which I doubt.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow at him, like she was insulted that a bug like him could even think of tricking her.

However, that look on her face morphed into a toned down sort of respect ten minutes later when they failed to decrypt it.

“Like I said, I’ll need to go to the van.”

“Agent Argent will come with you,” said Laura, with a small dismissive wave and Stiles turned to look at the older man who had been silently watching the entire thing.

“To the van, I guess,” said Stiles, awkwardly and Argent pushed off the wall where he had been leaning and followed Stiles.

* * *

**21:30 PM. New York City, New York.**

“In all honesty,” babbled Stiles to Argent, who had yet to even respond to any of his babbling. “My van is my baby. When I was younger, I had a jeep, but it’s difficult to live out of a jeep and to try and run this entire unit in a small jeep. The van though, does the trick.”

Argent simply nodded in agreement, looking left and right when they reached the van before leaning against the wall.

“Seriously though,” said Stiles as he climbed into the van. “It’s like S.H.I.E.L.D only hired guys that belong on the cover of GQ. I mean, what are you?”

Argent could help the small smile that comment brought out, though Stiles didn’t notice it.

“How long should it take?”

“Give me a minute. I’ll transfer it,” Stiles said, typing away on the computer.

Chris nodded, and after a minute or so, Lydia said on the intercom, “Yeah we’ve got it!”

However, when Stiles turned around he saw Boyd take out a relaxed Argent, panting like he had been running.

“What are you doing!” shrieked Stiles.

“Rescuing you!” said Boyd. “From the evil men in black!”

Stiles stared at him for a moment before almost face-palming himself.

“No, Boyd, listen to me…”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to get you out of here. You’re going to be safe, okay Stiles? You, me and Ace. We’ll run and hide for a while, make a new life.”

“No Boyd, listen to me…”

“Get in, Ace,” Boyd said, hopping into the van and pulling a small kid into it as well. Stiles shut his mouth, cursing his luck.

“You need to erase all possible things on me,” said Boyd. “How quickly can you do it?”

“It’ll take a while. It’s not like it’s easy,” said Stiles, handing the man his keys as he put Ace in the front seat, buckling the seatbelt.

Stiles pretended that he couldn’t hear him as he talked to Ace about how they were going to leave New York and make a nice, new life with the “nice man” who was helping them.

All he could do as he deleted all evidence of a man called Vernon Boyd was hope that they’d figure it out, where they were going. He glanced down at his phone, and an idea began forming in his head.

* * *

**22:00 PM. The Lab, The Bus. Location Unknown.**

“What do you  _ mean _ he took Stiles?” snapped Laura, glaring at the speaker.

“I didn’t even hear the guy. Stiles said he was done and I made the mistake of relaxing. The next thing I know, I wake up in the alley with the van nowhere in sight.”

“How do you know Stiles isn’t just running away with him?” said Derek, and everyone looked at him for a moment.

“We’ll deal with that later. First of all, we’re of no use if we can’t figure out what exactly is happening,” said Lydia, with a flip of her strawberry blonde hair. “You can even be his knight in shining armour once we figure it out.”

She smirked at Derek who growled slightly, but she didn’t seem too concerned.

“I got it!” said Parrish, grinning as he extended his hand to Lydia for a hi-five, which she gave him with this prim and proper look that no one should really have when they were giving someone a hi-five.

“Of course you did,” said Lydia, easily. “Was that ever in doubt?”

Parrish gave her a small pleased grin, though Lydia seemed to be the only one who didn’t see it. It sort of made Derek want to puke.

“So what exactly did you find?” asked Laura.

Instead of answering, Parrish played the video feed with the audio synced to it.

_ “I need you to please calm down. Just let me check your vitals,” said the lady, looking worried. _

_ The man across her looked really angry, his fingers tightening around the suitcase in his hand. _

“Explosives in the suitcase?” wondered Parrish, frowning to himself.

_ “I feel fine. I want to feel more. Where's the doctor? Where is she?!” the man roared. _

_ “I-if you don't settle down, I-I'll have you sedated!” said the woman, panicking. _

_ “Where is she?!” roared the man again. _

“Wait. Did you... did you see that on his arm?” asked Lydia, pausing the feed and rewinding.

“What does that look like to you?” said Laura, giving Derek a pointed look.

“A centipede…” murmured Derek.

“It appears to be an intravenous filter for his blood. We found residual goo that is eerily similar to the serum developed in the 40’s for the super soldiers,” said Lydia, and Laura’s face morphed into one of horror.

“We need to figure out what caused the blast,” said Laura, softly. “Because if my hunch is correct, then Stiles could be in grave danger.”

* * *

 

**7:00 AM. Grand Central Station, New York City, New York.**

“Come on Ace,” said Boyd, pulling his son with one hand and Stiles with the other. 

Stiles kept looking left and right, trying to figure out how to get out of this. He knew explaining the situation wouldn’t help Boyd at all. He needed to get Ace out of here, if his own suspicions of the S.H.I.E.L.D team were correct.

A group of burly men were walking towards them, laughing about something. And idea lit up in Stiles’ brain, and he kicked as hard as he could, hitting one of the men in the nuts.

“You were right, honey. He does squeal like a pig,” Stiles said with a smirk before grabbing Ace as the men descended, distracting Boyd.

He weaved his way through the crowd, ignoring the noises of people fighting, lifting Ace into his arms as he ran. He spotted Laura as he ran and threw Ace at her.

“You okay, Stiles?” she said, passing Ace on to a S.H.I.E.L.D agent behind her.

“Ace, go with the nice men. They’ll take care of you,” he said. “Yeah, I’m fine. He’s not trying to hurt anyone.”

“He kidnapped you,” snapped Derek, who had just appeared.

“So did you!” said Stiles, angrily.

Laura placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder as if to say that this wasn’t a fight for now. 

“Derek, take your position, but do not shoot until I tell you to,” said Laura, and Derek looked like he was going to argue.

“Don’t argue with me. This isn’t going to be another death on your head. This kid’s going to lose a father.”

Derek turned, and left Stiles and Laura.

“I’ll take care of this,” said Laura, smiling. “Just go sit with Ace. I don’t want any civilians in the area when and if he blows up. That includes you.”

“What?!” said Stiles, looking like he was going to panic, but Laura just pushed him into the arms of an agent waiting for him, and he was guided away.

Laura took in a deep breath and walked into the station.

“Where’s my son? Where have you taken him?” roared Boyd, when he saw Laura.

“He’s sitting outside with Stiles,” said Laura, calmly. “He doesn’t need to see his father like this.”

Boyd’s skin was glowing red as if he had strange lights moving inside him. Laura knew that this was a bad sign.

“You need to calm yourself, Mr. Boyd. You’ve been injected with an experimental serum that is currently very, very volatile.You remember that blast the other day? It was because a man lost his cool,” said Laura.

“I’m different!” snapped Boyd. “It  _ matters _ who I am! I’m a  _ good person _ ! I’m not going to hurt anyone.”

“I know,” said Laura, with a smile, trying to calm him down as her own heart started beating fasted.

“You big shots have no idea what we go through. We’re the ants that you step on- we’re disposable. We get thrown aside. And I thought, hey, what did I have to lose? Its not like it's ever going to get better!”

“It can always get better,” said Laura, a sad look on her face. “About a year ago, I thought the same. Now, look at me. I’ve finally got my brother by my side again, after years of being separated from him. Things always get better, you just need to  _ try _ .”

“How long do you try before you fall apart?” he asked, and suddenly a shot was heard. Boyd fell, and Laura looked up to see Derek standing up, startled and worried, with Lydia and Parrish by his side, looking pleased with themselves.

Boyd’s glowing red skin faded and, for a moment, turned blue before fading away and leaving him looking like a normal person, except for the centipede on his left arm.

Laura finally heaved a small sigh of relief.

They had made it. They had managed to control the serum without killing Boyd, without leaving Ace an orphan.

* * *

 

**16:00 PM. New York City, New York.**

“I still think this is a bad idea,” said Chris, once again outside Stiles’ van.

“I’m not quite sure what you want me to do about that, man. I mean, the boss lady says I need to come with, I’m totally coming with.”

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at the busy street instead, as Stiles packed his few belongings. This was the only reason that he didn’t notice Stiles pick up a small memory card and slip it into his pants, and into the pockets in his boxer.

“Done?” asked Chris, as Stiles turned around.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” said Stiles, with a sigh, making Chris hide a small smile.

“Well, since I seem to be getting very little say in this, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Stiles,” Chris said.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but before he could do so, Chris continued.

“Let’s hope you don’t die an incredibly painful death because of this.”

And with that, Chris started walking towards the car waiting for them.

“Wow,” mumbled Stiles. “Thanks for that, man. Exactly what I needed to hear.”

However, regardless of everything- the chaos, the definite hard work he’d have to put in now- Stiles couldn’t help but be excited.

Everything was changing.

He just hoped it was in his favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me ideas over on tumblr- misakikinomoto.tumblr.com


End file.
